The Classic Type
by Janise-san
Summary: Isabella Snow goes to Ouran on a music scholarship and becomes mixed up with the Host Club. Why is the Yakuza after her? And why can't Mori stay away from her? Secrets and lies. Truth and trust. But how can the hosts help her if they don't know what to guard against? Cover image by Rinmaru. On hold but not discontinued.


**Disclaimer: I only own Isabella Snow.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"My darling daughter!" Tamaki cried, spinning Haruhi around music room #3, "Mommy says that a scholarship student is transferring into your class tomorrow! This is wonderful! You will have a female friend to help you realize that you're a girl!"

"Please let me go, sempai…" Haruhi said, causing Tamaki to huddle in his emo corner.  
The twins shared an evil grin before leaning over Tamaki. "How do you know-" started Hikaru. "That it's a girl?" finished Kaoru. "It could be-" "A guy who will-" "Steal Haruhi."

"Noooooooo!" screamed Tamaki.

~The Next Day~ ~Isabella's POV~

 _I must try my best to quickly make friends,_ thought Isabella as she made her way into the prestigious school, Ouran High. As she wandered through the halls, she could hear the other students whispering about her. _They are surprisingly bad at keeping their voices down…_

"Isabella! Where are you?" someone yelled, causing her to stop and turn towards the voice. "Isabella! I'm supposed to take you to the Chairman's office!"

"I'm here!" the girl in question replied. 15 minutes later, Isabella had her schedule and was being escorted to class 1-A.

She walked to the front of the class and, as prompted by the teacher, introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Isabella Snow. Please take care of me."

As soon as she finished the class erupted in questions, "Where did you transfer from?"

"How did you get those bruises?"

"What is the scholarship for?"

"Why do you have a staff?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

Isabella answered, "I was homeschooled before this. I got in a fight. I have a scholarship in music, the violin to be specific. I am very clumsy so this staff helps me not walk into anything. And I couldn't afford the uniform, so this was the closest thing."

There were bruises on her knuckles, a band-aid on her nose, and three on her left cheek. Across her right cheek was a thin scar. She was wearing a white button up shirt, black tie, blue jacket, black skirt, black and white striped socks, black converse shoes, and strawberry earrings. She was also holding a wooden staff.

"Why don't you sit in front of Haruhi as he will be your guide?" the teacher suggested and led Isabella to her seat.

After the first five minutes of class, Isabella turned her attention to Haruhi. But, she kept one ear open to hear the teacher review what she had learned last year. She listened to Haruhi breath, discreetly sniffed in her direction, and wondered why a guy smelled like flowers. _Perhaps he wants to be a girl._

Between classes, Haruhi and Isabella would talk. They talked about everything from cooking and stuck up, rich, bastards included. After another two classes, Haruhi said, "Next is free period so you can do whatever you want until lunch." Isabella knew that Haruhi was a girl since she first started talking to her: if it smells like a girl, sounds like a girl, and feels like a girl, then it's probably a girl.

"Thanks," she replied and stood, planning to wander through the halls until it was time for her next class. However, she didn't make it more than five minutes before a group of girls tripped her.

"Listen here," the ringleader said to Isabella, "You're new, so I'll let you off with a warning: stay away from our Haruhi."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that Haruhi had… Girlfriends," Isabella replied, wondering if she had misjudged Haruhi, _She didn't strike me as gay or as the type of girl to have more than one romantic relationship._

The ringleader stuttered, causing Isabella to believe that she was blushing before saying, "W- We're not dating."

Isabella thought, _Maybe Haruhi isn't gay. Maybe it's just these girls who are._ "Then how is Haruhi yours?"

At this, she felt anger rolling off the girls, _Maybe they're PMSing. That would explain why their moods are swinging faster than a pro golfer trying to hit a long shot._ Isabella guessed that the ringleader was right handed and raised her hand just in time to stop the ringleader's hand from hitting her already bruised cheek. The girls spread out so that they were in a circle around Isabella. _I probably shouldn't get into a fight on my first day at school._ This thought, however, did not stop her from leaning her staff against a wall (it would be unfair to use a staff against a bunch of girls obviously no in martial arts) and rolling up her sleeves.

The fight was over before it really began, Isabella deflected the first four punches from the girls to the person beside them, pulled three girls towards her and hopped out of the way. The girls crashed into each other in mass of puffy skirts and hair.

Shaking her head, Isabella picked up her staff and was about to continue in her exploration when she ran into a wall. "That wasn't there a minute ago," she complained, feeling as justifiably confused. Sticking a hand out to feel the wall, she was surprised to find that it wasn't a wall, but a person.

"I'm sorry," she hastened, stepping back, "I didn't know that you were there."

"Hnn," hummed a really deep voice.

Isabella cocked her head to the side, shrugged, and was about to leave when a high, childish voice exclaimed, "Wow! You're really good at fighting! It was like you weren't even looking at them!"

She jumped as the voice seemed to be coming from the same person as the really deep voice. "Wha...?" she said intelligently, her eyebrows scrunching together as she realized that a child was probably sitting on the shoulders of the guy with the deep voice.

"I'm Honey and this is Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori!" the child said, "Was that aikido?"

"Yes, it was," Isabella replied, "My name is Isabella. I just transferred here today." She wondered why a child was in the high school, _Maybe he's a genius like Artemis Fowl._

The child jumped off the Mori's shoulders and landed in front of Isabella. "Oh! You got the music scholarship!"

"Yes, but I wanted to get the kendo scholarship," Isabella told him, "The instructor wouldn't even let me try."

"Takashi does kendo too!" Honey exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't he let you try?" Mori asked. _That doesn't seem like Sensei,_ he thought.

Isabella sighed, "He refused to fight a blind girl."


End file.
